


【光芝诺】坏习惯

by moonlightwaltz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwaltz/pseuds/moonlightwaltz
Summary: 戒撸宣传文【？】是沙雕东西没错，黄色废料注意。





	【光芝诺】坏习惯

**Author's Note:**

> 【对于一天有几十次性冲动的年轻人来说，这根本不算什么。】

  
光之战士在漫长的英雄旅途中途稍作休息。他落脚在摩杜纳的旅店，爱干净的男人休息入睡之前会习惯性的入浴，新入手的迷你魔导浮游炮在他身边转个不停。这聒噪又有点诡异可爱的机械宠物光之战士最近一直携带着。他在迷迷糊糊的在浴缸里泡澡，差点被热水蒸到睡着。  
突然，光之战士毫无预兆的惊醒了——一瞬间从头冷到了脚。  
又来了！！！！  
——谁在看我！！！  
他毛骨悚然，内脏如同冻结成冰，那道视线几乎具象化成了实体，审视着他的四肢百骸。  
门窗是关严封死的，密不透风，热水蒸腾起的热气迷茫了他的视线。浴室可以说得上非常干净了——他拿出柜子里的白毛巾裹住腰胯，没有穿鞋的踩在瓷砖上，试图寻找这狭小的洗澡间里有什么可以藏身的地方。  
妈的有点恶心……  
不知道从什么时候开始——可能已经有好几天了，光之战士就感觉到了某种可怕的眼神。无处不在的，从角落里的散发出的、像被什么恶心的节肢动物盯紧的感觉，而自己就是蛛网上的猎物那般，所作所为都被尽收眼底。  
这是一种难以言喻的比喻，但是在发现这密闭的浴室内外并没有人影之后的光之战士不得不这么联想。流着热水的龙头跟浴桶都好好的摆放着，滴水的波纹跟香皂的气味安静的流淌在浴室里。  
一定是我天天跑腿跑太累了。  
光之战士草草擦干了身子，决定把这事再一次的抛在在脑后——他最擅长的就是自我安慰——然后选择立刻回到自己的房间睡觉。  
————————————————————  
他一觉睡到快中午，摩杜纳的阳光透过淡紫色的雾气从窗框外照射进来，银泪湖的水声和清晨的太阳带着暖洋洋的慵懒感。光之战士久违的打着哈欠伸着懒腰，1比8的迷你浮游炮被主人上好了发条，正在晨光慢悠悠的绕着光之战士打转。  
今天的天气真不错啊，有点想要出去散步……  
暂时没有某个恼人的加雷马军团长顶着让人厌烦的女人脸来讨架，光之战士觉得这份正义的工作还是值得干下去的。  
他把被子掀开，光着身子，即使是在旅馆的高级包间也大大咧咧的没穿内裤，晃着沉甸甸的生殖器官，准备跳下床去衣柜里掏自己的衣服跟盔甲。  
就在这时——  
那股冰凉的、诡异的被注视的感觉又爬上了肩头，像跗骨之蛆一般粘稠的恶心感充盈了光之战士的好心情，就连温暖的阳光都冷了下去。  
到底是谁……？！  
光之战士的手僵在了空中。  
但是还是不见半个人影。  
难道是某种通讯贝影射的新科技？  
光之战士并不是加隆德的技术员，但他知道自己这么疑神疑鬼下去也不是什么好办法。  
不如去人多的地方，还稍微安全点。  
推开门又是毫无杂质的明媚阳光，让光之战士几乎把这件事情抛在了脑后。  
  
  
光之战士在用午餐。  
在求助于拂晓的贤人后，大家伙一致认为光之战士只是需要好好的吃一顿美食，就能打消他的顾虑；于是，在嬉笑声中，这蛮族的英雄看起来心情也变好了很多，有些马虎并且坚定的英雄看起来没有受到这几天的影响。光之战士可能因为阳光的确很舒服而嘴边带笑，心不在焉的用手里的叉子杵着芝诺斯不认得的肉类食材。  
芝诺斯腾出一只手来，操控机械设施，让搭载着监视仪器的迷你魔导浮游炮调整了一下自己的位置，好能拍录到对方带着胡茬的毛茸茸的下巴。  
光之战士开始吃东西了。他用左手握着小号的茶杯，用右手叉起一卷不知道是什么动物的肉做成的火腿。火腿被炸成金黄的颜色，还有蛋液包裹，看起来非常诱人，但更诱人的是此时此刻的光之战士进食时候异常的——出于意料的优雅，他微微张嘴咬了一小口，食用油流了一些在他的嘴唇上。他把火腿吞吐进去了一多半，红色的肉糜紧绷在肠衣下，鼓起来的像某些色情的意象，但本人浑然不觉，依然用灵活的舌头舔着好吃的鸡蛋蛋黄，伴随着可爱的咀嚼声音，这使得监视工作——或者说是暗地里偷窥这个蛮族的英雄的事业，对芝诺斯来说变成了纯粹的享受。  
芝诺斯没闲着的那只手，在自己老二的头部转着圈抠挖着，又因为目睹光之战士吞咽时候喉咙的幅度而用力撸动，前液滴答到了睾丸上，他没有余力去擦，他全身心的——专心致志的——盯着眼前的屏幕，盯着屏幕里把饼干泡进奶茶跟同伴说笑的光之战士，盯着光之战士因为干燥而破了皮的嘴唇一开一合……想象光之战士鸡巴的尺寸，想象对方湿漉漉的阴茎硬得发红，想象他激动的把阴茎捅进自己无法忍耐的肉穴里……  
也许是无可避免的开始沉湎于高亢的性幻想的缘故。芝诺斯开始出汗，在阴暗的小房间里传来了充满欲望的低喘。  
这究竟，是从什么时候开始的？  
光之战士突然感觉有点不自在。拂晓的贤人关切的问候着他的情况，他摆摆手表示没事，顺便嘬了口奶茶压压惊。  
——总感觉又是那炽热的视线凝视着自己，让光之战士有点心里发毛。  
但是这里是石之家前面的小酒馆，提供精美的菜色跟各路饮品的，小的挤人，他只是跟同伴出来一个足够远、加雷马的手一般伸不到的地方商议对策，阿拉米格跟多玛的危机还没能够解决。  
按理说应该不会有帝国的探子出现才对。  
可能真的只是……自己前段时间忙的脚不沾地，安稳的放假就开始就开始疑心病发作吧。  
光之战士把这奇怪的感觉归结于疲累的佣兵生活过的太警惕，强行无视下咚咚的心慌感，压制住不好的反胃感觉，和着黑椒酱跟新薯泥开始吃大米蒸饭。  
芝诺斯像是无法忍耐了。他将撸开包皮的龟头贴到了屏幕上，留下脏兮兮的水渍。屏幕那一边的光之战士吃的有点着急，或许是心慌了起来，想要快点离开这——不管这些，贪图享乐的皇子拿起一根做工粗糙的假阴茎，戳戳影像里光之战士的脸，然后做了少许的润滑就捅进自己的屁股里。  
要是真的享受到光之战士本人的肉棒，说不定芝诺斯会违背陛下的命令把阿拉米格放给那帮蛮族。情欲高涨的男人是没有理智的——一边偷窥他人的日常生活，一边疯狂手淫的皇子揉搓着自己的又重又满的阳物，在光之战士吞咽食物的声音中达到了高潮，精液全部射在了监控上，隔着成像屏溅了光之战士一脸。  
这间狭小的密室里还有一堆奇怪的破烂。说是破烂，也不尽然：折断的刀剑，以太燃尽的魔导书，撕碎的绒布棉甲，散落的武人串珠，刀鞘，和一些乱七八糟的绷带。  
昨天晚上光之战士在浴池里泡澡的时候，蒸腾的热气熏着他强壮的肌肉，芝诺斯连带看到起床光之战士晨勃的阴茎——光是想象被插入的爽快感觉，就无法自制的撸了三次，对一天能有几十次性冲动的年轻人来讲，无意识的过度自慰只是让他更加饥渴。  
光是对着监视的录像自慰，远远不够……  
他断断续续抽插着这根假肉棒，转动着肉棒的龟头来刺激自己。  
芝诺斯开始回味起了每一次这个蛮族的英雄与他畅快的战斗。和蛮族在多玛开始战斗的时候，听到蛮族被砍伤后吃痛的闷哼，他的老二就硬了。硬在作战装甲里，在盔甲下激烈的跳动，后穴感到了极度的空虚，开合着要求自己去找什么东西填满——他就这么兜着一裤裆的精液，摘下了自己的头盔去抚摸光之战士的脸——然后微笑着装作什么都没发生的扬长而去。  
想要彻底拥有，还要一些时间……  
不管是把光之战士培养成能跟自己来一场真正殊死搏斗的对手，还是把他操成只渴望皇子后穴的电动肉棒，来自于皇族的自信让芝诺斯深信不疑的觉得自己都能办到。  
美酒是需要窖藏的。在此之前，发了酵的感情也需要处理。  
金发的皇子可能是想象着自己已经被光之战士的鸡巴顶穿肚子就再次勃起了，然后用精神头十足的性器狠狠磨蹭起了影像里光之战士的肚子。  
  
  
  
  
——————————————————————  
芝诺斯非常的兴奋。  
兴奋的差点拿不出手里的润滑油，从床板上掉下去。  
光之战士平躺在行宫豪华的大床上，似乎对主动约炮这件事不是很在意。而偷窥了对方快一个月的皇太子则失态了，激动的像入学前一晚睡不着觉的适龄儿童。  
尽管不知道这种暴露了会让当事人连隔夜饭都吐出来的偷窥行为有没有让光之战士知道，但主动找自己要求【很快就要决战了不管为了什么来一发吧】的光之战士性感的让芝诺斯头晕目眩。  
“喂，你这家伙，磨蹭什么？”  
光之战士一丝不挂，好整以暇的看着对方。要求上去自己来，可是芝诺斯自己要求的——  
前戏漫长的让光之战士感到迫不及待了。  
他老二已经早早挺了起来，翘起的龟头证明着芝诺斯这个人——果然是个靠脸就能引起男人欲望的娘炮，不过尺寸却很有看头。在大腿中间垂下的颇有分量的巨物，从冠状沟到阴毛性状标致、颜色健康，直到红润细嫩的洞口，都非常好看。光之战士倒不介意在明天杀死芝诺斯或被芝诺斯杀死之前享受他的屁眼。  
“等等我……我想先爽……”  
芝诺斯摸上了自己的阴茎，光之战士表示理解。总是有人喜欢自己硬着被操，沉浸在这种仿佛雌性一样被征服的感觉里。  
加雷马人的身体总是超出预料的强壮。皇子身为敌军奖励，健硕的肌肉一块一块瓷白的像雕塑，暗含着爆发力的身躯跪趴在了光之战士身上，光之战士乐得轻松的敞开了腿等待被服务。  
可是，等了半天都没等到加雷马皇太子又暖又软的屁股坐下去——卧室中的窗帘，被沙漠冰冷的晚风吹的像鼓起来的船帆，凉嗖嗖的，还静的吓人，光之战士原本尽情的喘息着，又像发觉了什么一样渐渐闭嘴——意乱情迷的气息消失了。  
“呃……你……”  
光之战士面对着完全僵在床上、面若寒冰难看到了的极点的皇太子殿下，小心翼翼的从脑海里搜索合适的措辞。  
可芝诺斯的看起来狰狞又恐怖的超级老二依然是乖顺的垂在胯间。非常的安静。  
“你是……年纪轻轻就不……呃”  
为了脸色铁青的皇太子的面子着想，光之战士没把这个词说完整。  
冷风吹的场面更加尴尬，还有一丝诡异的搞笑感，像什么两百年前严肃文学的名著场景一般。  
“那我先……回去了？”


End file.
